A Birth-tastic Experience
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Chloe is about to give birth but Beca isn't there... Will she make it?


**_My fellow Aca-People! Hi again :)  
_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this story and i'm sorry it took longer than usual... Been pretty busy..._**

 ** _But, I would like to thank everyone that has read my other stories and to say that this is my 10th story and that you all give me strength to continue writing, so thank you again!_**

 ** _If you have any suggestions for following stories I would be very happy to hear either here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or on twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL]. Please let me know what you thought of this one! :)_**

 ** _Enjoy :)!_**

B-

" _You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say, you shoot me down but I get up..."_ I hear as I sit down to have my lunch, I don't have to look at the caller ID to know how it is so I answer-  
"Hey Chlo." I say and take a bite from my sandwich, holding the phone up to my ear and listening. "Bec!" her voice comes through and I smile absentmindedly, she has the sweetest voice ever. "How was the conference?" she asks just as I finish swallowing the bite I took from my sandwich. "It was great. They loved the song and they want to hear more. They think it has real potential and we might make an album!" I answer and wait for her reaction. "That's wonderful, Beca! I'm so proud of you! We both are." she says excitedly and I can picture her smile at the last bit. "Speaking of, how is the little fetus?" I ask, taking another bite from my sandwich. "Oh, she's great. Been kicking plenty and giving me some weird cravings as usual." she says and I hear Aubrey talking in the background. "Bree there?" I ask and she replies with a short "yeah", I nod to myself and wait for her to continue. I hear a sigh and then she talks again- "Bree's getting a little impatient with the cravings and all but she's handling it well…" I bite my bottom lip and frown at my sandwich, "I'm so sorry I can't be there with you… I would do anything to be at home with you now instead of here." I tell her as I hear another small sigh before she replies- "I know, Bec… but you had to go and it's a great opportunit-" she stopped mid-sentence and I listen closely, "Oh my god. Oh n-" I hear her say, she sounds panicked. "Chlo? Are- Are you okay?" I ask quickly, eyes widening and hand clutching the phone. "I- oh god. BREE! Oh god oh god oh god. Bec, I- I think my water just broke." Chloe's says and her words seem to float over my head and drop down on me like a sack of potatoes, "You're- the- what?" I try to comprehend what she said just when one of the guys that was with me in the conference enters the room and takes a seat to eat his lunch. I get up quickly and walk over to the side of the room, still clutching the phone to my ear, take a deep breath and listen to the other side of the phone- "What does the baby want you to eat now?- No, Bree, I think my water- oh my god! Go get your bag I'll go get a taxi! Shi-" I hear running and then a door slam, "what are you doing holding your phone like that? Get in and take deep breaths. Argh why now-" Aubrey is freaking out and I try very hard not to as I feel they guy's eyes on my back and keep listening- "Beca. She's on. Tell her." I hear before Aubrey's voice comes loud and clear- "MITCHLL! You better get your ass here before this baby comes or else I will personally kill yo- what is it, Chloe?" her voice fades and I hear Chloe trying to calm her down and ask her to please not threaten me. I could picture the scene perfectly and I could almost hear Aubrey's eyes rolling before Chloe's voice reaches me and says "Bec, please be here as soon as you can, I don't want you to miss this." between breaths and I nod vigorously for a second before remembering I'm not there and saying "of course. I'll be there as quickly as possible." and hang up, turning to face the guy that was watching me with a look of interest on his face. It was the producer, the guy in charge of everything. He smiled at me as I stuffed my phone into my pocket and quickly thought of what to say. "Be where as quickly as possible?" he asked with a curious look on his face and he folded his arms and watched me closely. "Um… My wife, back in Louisiana, her water broke. And she, and I, would really like me to be there for the birth…" I said hesitantly, looking at my hands and not at his face. I raised my eyes for a second, just to see his reaction and was surprised to see him frowning. "Louisiana?" he asks and I nod quickly. "hmm…" he says and I can see his face contort as he concentrates on something before he looks straight at me and says "plane is the fastest. I'll drive you to the airport, there should be a flight within the hour, I'll check. Get your stuff quickly and meet me back here as soon as you can." he says and gets up, reaching for his computer. It takes me a second to comprehend what he just said and once I do I run out of the room and rush to get all my stuff.

C-

Aubrey is trying her best to be helpful and not freak out as I take deep breaths and try to think of my happy place on the way to the hospital.  
We reach it and Aubrey quickly helps me out and pays the driver before rushing into the hospital and frantically looking around for someone to talk to. I walk in slowly, supporting my stomach, and walk over to the nurse at the main desk, which Aubrey had only now spotted and came rushing to my side. "Hi. How may I help you?" the nurse asks, smiling at us, I smile back and could feel the anxiety radiating off Aubrey as she clutches my arm to help me stand before gesturing to my stomach and saying "Chloe Beale-Mitchell. My water broke a few minutes ago." the nurse nods and looks at her computer before turning her attention back to us and saying "3rd floor, room 136 on the left." as she hands us a document. Aubrey takes it and I glance at it, it has my information on it. "I will let your doctor know where you are, hand him that when he comes to you." she says and Aubrey starts steering me toward the elevator when I stop and say "my wife is suppose to arrive… Will they let her into the ward?" the nurse smiles again and nods "of course." she says and I thank her before walking with Aubrey to the elevator.

B-

We're in his car less than 5 minutes later, all my things in his boot and on the way to the airport. My flight is in 1 hour and I can't help but bounce in my seat as we drive there. "Relax. You'll be there, don't worry." he says as he takes over the car that was in front of us and keeps his eyes on the road. I sigh and look out the window. "and don't worry about the job back there either, I already made my choice. Think of this help as a bonus… and of a person that understands what you're going through." he says and I turn to look at him, he has a small smile on his lips. "what do you mean?" I ask and he waits, making a U-turn and speeding up a little, before answering- "same exact thing happened to me 15 years ago. My wife was at the hospital with our first kid and I was in a different city for a job at a producing company. The boss there, she drove me to the airport and because of her I got to my son's birth on time." he tells and I can see the airport in the distance, I smile before replying- "That's really nice of her. And of you now. Thank you. Very much." I can see the entrance to the airport as he says "It's my pleasure." and stops 2 minutes later at the gateway. He drives me all the way to the entrance I need and makes sure I have enough money on me to pay. I open the door, get my stuff out of the boot and am about to close the door when he says "Your wife is a lucky woman." I smile and thank him again before finally closing the door and rushing off to the ticket area. I have 40 minutes to get through security, baggage check an all those… I take a deep breath and rush off to make it to my flight.

C-

We've been in room 136 for an hour and the doctor has visited once. I am dilated 5 centimeters and Aubrey is frantically pacing the room. "Where is that hobbi-" she starts again, but I interrupt her "Bree, don't call her that." she gives me a look that is very close to her death stare before sighing and sitting down next to me. "I'm sure she's on her way." I say after a minute of silence and she nods, frowning at the floor. Before she can get up and start pacing again another contraction comes and she rushes to my side as I squeeze her hand and wait for the pain to subside. I can barely hold in a scream as sharp pains soar through me and I squeeze her hand tighter, I can see her biting her bottom lip as the pain slowly goes away. I take a deep breath and thank her again when its over, she smiles slightly and then gets up again, massaging her hand.

B-

I've been on the plane for half an hour and we're half way through the flight. I have a window seat so I stare out the window and try not to burst. _What if she already gave birth? What if I missed it? Aubrey's going to kill me…_ I think as my leg bounces up and down uncontrollably. I turn my attention, like I do every other minute, to the screen up ahead that says how long until we land; 29 MINUTES. I sigh and look back out the window again, trying to imagine what's going on with Chloe right now. She must be in pain with all those contractions… I feel my heart ache as I think of her in pain without me beside her and I look back at the screen again; 28 MINUTES.

C-

After another half an hour of contractions and Aubrey's pacing the doctor comes in again. "Miss Beale," he says and I mumble "mrs" under my breath as he comes toward the bed and asks if there has been any change. Aubrey is quick to answer and says the contractions have been coming more frequently, he nods to himself, looks down at his document and asks her f she noticed every how often they come. "Every 4 minutes." she says and the doctor checks and tells me I am dilated 6 cm. I thank him and he says he'll be back soon to check on me again. When he leaves another one comes and I don't manage to hold in the scream as the cramping pains shot through me and I double over, grabbing the sheets and breathing like they told us in Lamaze class. In out, in out, in out. It lasts 1.20 minutes and I fall back onto the pillows, breathing and trying to relieve the pain that started in my back.

B-

The plane landed and I have one hand on the buckle and the other on my bag, ready to spring up the second the belt light turns off. A minute later the lights turned off and I unbuckled quickly, before the man next to me could get up and block my way. I was the first to reach the hallway and walked as fast as I could to the door, I sprung past the flight attendant that was waiting at the door and smiled at the memory of wearing those clothes in my first year of Barden as a Bella before I sped toward the baggage claim and waited impatiently for my bag to show up.

5 minutes later, that felt like eternity, the bags started coming down and I watched 5 bags come down before mine came and I grabbed it quickly and went to the exit to catch a taxi to the hospital.

C-

I am dilated 7 centimeters and I can't stop the thoughts that start creeping into my mind between each contraction- _what if she doesn't make it? Where is she? I hope she gets here soon…_ Aubrey texted her the details on where we are but she didn't answer… I'm getting worried…  
After another 2 contraction that come over 3 and a half minutes Aubrey leaves to go to the bathroom and I am left alone. I look around the room before closing my eyes and leaning back. I let out a groan as my I feel my back aching and I know another one is coming when I hear the door open but don't open my eyes, it's just Aubrey. I grab onto the sheets and brace myself when suddenly I feel soft hands on mine, those aren't Aubrey's hands… I inhale and catch a whiff of a very familiar perfume… _Beca?!_ I wonder as my eyes fly open and she is standing right next to me.

B-

I reach the hospital and walk as fast as I can to the elevator. I reach the 3rd floor and rush to room 136, I look through the small window and spot some red hair glinting in the end of the room. I smile to myself and enter the room, I walk quietly toward her and see that her eyes are shut and she's alone, she has pain written across her face and I place my hand on hers that is clutching the sheet. Her eyes fly open a second later and I see her face light up slightly before her eyes close again and I feel her grip tighten around the sheet, it takes me a second- in which she lets out a small squeal- to realize she is having a contraction and before I know it I am reminding her to breathe in and out and to focus on her breathing. Aubrey comes in in the middle and I barely register her reaction when she sees me because I am too focused on Chloe and her breathing. I breathe with her and it's gone after another minute.

C-

"where have you been?" Aubrey asks Beca through gritted teeth as I watch the try to stay tuned. Beca's face reddens and she tells us how the boss drove her to the airport and she ran around everywhere just to catch the flight and then about running all around the airport to get her stuff and catching the first tax she saw. Aubrey was still looking mad and I could barely talk, I placed my hand on Aubrey's and she looked at me, she relaxed her expression and looked at Beca again. Beca's cheeks were still red as she thanked Aubrey for being here for me when she couldn't. Aubrey waved it off and said "Well, you're here now. So I'm gonna go and sleep… Call me when the baby's out, okay?"Beca nods and hugs Aubrey quickly before she leaves. Aubrey's expression softens when Beca hugs her and she knows Beca really is grateful. As Aubrey leaves I feel the pain return and I focus on breathing as Beca stands next to me and breathes with me.

B-

Chloe is in so much pain. After another contraction she places her hand on her back and groans. I ask her if her back hurts and she nods. I roll up my sleeves, sit down next to her and start massaging her back. It's in so many knots that I can actually feel them loosening and her relaxing slightly as I rub her back and remind her to breathe.  
10 minutes later a doctor enters and looks slightly taken aback when he spots me but shakes it off and turns his attention to Chloe. He checks her and she's dilated 8, he says he'll be back very soon to check on her again and that she's very close. Chloe nods and I see tears forming in her eyes as he leaves, I remember reading about this. I keep rubbing her back and calming her down as she breathes and tries to stop crying. After a couple more contraction that lasted almost 2 minutes she started looking around frantically with shaking legs and not understanding completely where she is. It hurts me to see her like this but I keep massaging her and calming her down while waiting for the doctor to return. She's been here about 2 and a half hours. At some point she grabs my hand and squeezes it so hard that I yell with her and she doesn't let go for awhile.

C-

 _I won't take drugs, I won't take drugs, I won't take drugs._ I repeat to myself as I squeeze Beca's hand and shut my eyes. I hear a yell join mine and realize I am holding Beca's hand a little too tight but I don't let go. I open my eyes after what feels like ages and have the feeling that I'm not 100% sure where I am even when I saw Beca at my side and find that I'm wearing a hospital gown. I suddenly feel cold and grab the blanket, I feel Beca's hands on my back before the pain suddenly returns and I scream bloody murder, I am going to puke any second.

B-

Chloe's screams echo through the room and I grit my teeth, trying to calm myself as I remind her to breathe. Her face becomes increasingly redder and I look around frantically for a bowl. I find one to my right and grab it quickly, holding it in front of Chloe. A few seconds later she retches into the bowl and I grab my nose, trying to focus. After she stops her face gets whiter and her forehead is very warm, all according to the book. I put the bowl aside and see her fumbling with the blanket she grabbed a minute ago, I take it off her and stroke her hair as she breathes in and out.

C-

The doctor enters again, all I hear is 10 centimeters as I feel myself being pushed out to another room. I catch the word "delivery" as they push me through another door and I feel my legs being placed onto these weird things before I realize I am going to give birth now. I am going to have to push soon.

B-

They push Chloe into the delivery room ad put her in a position for the birth. I rush to her side and she grabs my hands as she waits for them to tell her when to start pushing. "Alright Chloe, another contraction will be starting any second now. Listen to your body, when it tells you to push you push. Okay?" the doctor says and Chloe nods quickly. Everyone is quiet for about 3 seconds before Chloe's hand tightens around mine, she breathes and then a scream comes from her mouth as she pushes with all her might.  
After an hour of yells, pushing and squeezing my hand the baby is out. It's a girl.

C-

I suddenly feel relief and I hear cheers around me. I open my eyes and there's a nurse standing on the side and I hear water running. A minute later the same nurse turns to us with a little bundle in her hands. "It's a girl." she says as she reaches where we are and I let go of Beca's hand. I feel exhausted but happy as I stretch out my hands and she hands me the baby. Beca's hand reaches my face and she rubs off some of my tears as she bends down to look at our little girl. I manage a smile as I look up at her and I manage to croak "I'm so glad you made it." as she returns the smile and kisses me on the forehead before kissing our little girl's forehead too. I feel another mild contraction occurring as I hand Beca the baby and the doctor assures me it's just the placenta and the membranes making their way out.

B-

Chloe hands me the baby and I can feel her little body moving slightly at the change of position and I see her little hands, forming fists as her eyes stay closed and she squirms slightly. I smile at her and marvel at how small she is.

* a few hours later, in the Maternity Ward *  
I was just downstairs having something to eat as I walk back to Chloe's room. She was asleep when I left so I open the door quietly but find her sitting up in bed and watching our baby. The baby is in a small cot the hospital provides for the mother and child's stay after the birth. Our little girl is sleeping and I walk slowly to Chloe's bedside. Aubrey and the rest came to visit earlier but didn't stay for long since Chloe was very tired. But, they all got to hold the baby and suggest a name or two. Although we didn't hear which names Lilly suggested I'm pretty sure I caught the word "unicorn" in one of them…  
I reach Chloe's side and she looks at me as I place my hand on her shoulder. She smiles at me and pats the bed, indicating I should sit next to her.

C-

Beca sits down next to me and I place my hand on hers. She takes it and kisses it, watching our little girl. "so… what do we call her?" she asks, and turns her attention to me. I smile and shrug my shoulders, not sure of a name yet. She turns back to me and looks into my eyes, "I am so proud of you." she says. I watch her closely and lean forward until my forehead meets hers. She holds my gaze and I smile at her, "I am so glad you can be here." I replied and saw her glance at my mouth as I uttered the last word. She bit her lip and looked back into my eyes. I placed one hand on her knee and the other found her face, and before you could say "Bella" I was kissing her. I could feel her smile against my lips before she took my face in her hands and pulled me closer. The kiss deepened and I started losing my breath when we heard a little noise. We broke apart slowly and looked toward the cot. Our little girl was opening her eyes and staring into space. We leaned toward her, still holding each other, and watched her blink and yawn as I tried to think of a name.

B-

"Emily." I said suddenly, remembering my great aunt, the only one that knew my favorite kind of candy. I glanced at Chloe and saw a smile creep onto her face as she opened her mouth and said "Emily…" while watching our little girl. She nodded and smiled, "Emily," she repeated, "Emily Beale-Mitchell. Welcome to the world, sweetie." she said quietly as Emily's hand opened and closed around her finger tightly. We are mothers now.


End file.
